Hidden in the Dark
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: They were best friends for years. But is that all they are? The team learns a very important secret about Andros and Zhane. [AndrosZhane slash]


_Hidden in the Dark_

Behind the closed doors of the simu-deck, laughter was erupting. Inside stood a pool table and Andros and Zhane were picking up pool cues. Zhane looked at the implement and the set up of the balls on the table and laughed.

"You're sure you know how this is supposed to work?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes. Ashley taught me. It's easy," Andros answered. He leveled the pool stick at the cue ball, starting the game. Immediately one of the solid colored balls rolled into one of the pockets.

"Looks easy enough," Zhane commented. He bent over the table, aiming at the 8 ball and prepared to hit.

"Wrong ball," Andros muttered, causing his friend to look up.

"What?"

"You have to hit the white one," Andros replied, rounding the table.

"Here, I'll show you," he offered. Slowly he wrapped one around his friend's shoulder. He placed his other hand atop Zhane's, lining up the shot. Together, they pulled the pool stick back and aimed. The cue ball ricocheted off several of the balls, finally knocking a second solid ball into a side pocket.

"So…is that mine or yours?" Zhane questioned, looking over his shoulder at his friend.

"Mine," Andros answered. He slowly unwound himself from his friend and picked up his stick.

"Cheater," Zhane teased. Andros just shook his and took his next shot.

"Try this one on your own. And…if you don't want to lose…aim for the striped balls this time," he chuckled. Zhane rolled his eyes but scanned the table for striped balls. He managed to line up a shot but his aim was horrible. Just as he went to hit the cue ball, the doors slid open, distracting him. He clipped the ball, sending it flying off the table.

"Looks like you need some practice," Carlos snickered, tossing the small sphere back to Zhane.

"Yeah, looks like it," he agreed.

"We're all eating if you guys want to join us," Carlos informed the two KO-35 natives. Andros and Zhane exchanged a look.

"Sure just give us a few minutes," Andros replied. Carlos nodded and headed back down the corridor to the bridge. As the doors slid shut, Zhane turned to face Andros.

"What do we a need few minutes for?" he asked, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. Andros flashed his friend a smile. Zhane gave a small laugh.

"Oh…I see," he murmured and pulled his companion into a kiss. Their arms encircled each other. Andros had missed this feeling, being in Zhane's arms. They hadn't done this in over two years. It had been far too long. Zhane could sense his friend's excitement and started to back him up against a wall. Andros willingly moved as one with him. They finally pulled apart, breathless.

"I'm glad you're back," Andros breathed. Zhane gave him a smirk before closing the distance between them again. Their lips locked and this time Zhane let his hands start to roam. He started to slide Andros' jacket off his shoulder but a hand flew up to stop him.

"Behave yourself," Andros chided. Zhane gave him a pout but Andros disentangled himself.

"Come on. They're going to wonder what happened to us," he said and Zhane reluctantly followed. The pair appeared in the kitchen to see the rest of the team. Zhane quickly distanced himself from his companions, sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"What took you two so long?" Cassie asked.

"Just had to close down the simulation," Andros lied. Cassie shrugged, seeming to believe it. Ashley looked up from her food. Her gaze darted between Zhane and Andros. They seemed to be sending each other furtive glances every now and then. Why did keeping this secret have to be so hard? The meal finished in companionable silence, the rest of the team going their separate ways. Ashley watched as Andros headed out of the room. That left she and Zhane.

"So what were you guys doing on the simu-deck?" she probed casually.

"He was teaching me how to play pool," Zhane replied without making eye contact. Ashley knew that wasn't the whole truth.

"Zhane, can I ask you something?" she posed after a brief silence.

"Sure, I guess."

"It's…about Andros," she began.

"Look…if it's about…the secret…can we not talk about it here?" Zhane interrupted. Ash nodded and they headed for his quarters.

"What's your question," Zhane said, once in the privacy of the room.

"Well…you're his best friend and I just thought maybe…you'd know if he…liked anyone?" she explained. Zhane looked at the floor and cleared his throat.

"He does. But that's all I can say," the Silver Ranger replied.

"Oh…ok," Ashley muttered.

"Thanks," she added as she left. Zhane watched her go and let out a breath. That was a close call. Sure it was ok that Ashley knew about Andros. But if she knew about both of them, that was just too risky.

He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He could still feel Andros' body pressing against his. It had electrified him, turned him on. He hadn't felt that way since before he'd gone into hypersleep. He decided he needed more. As if reading his mind, there was a soft knock in the door before it slid open, revealing Andros. Zhane started to sit up but Andros quickly stayed him. He perched on the edge of Zhane's bed.

"Sorry about earlier. Didn't want to make them suspicious," Andros murmured.

"I know. You don't have to expl—" Zhane began but Andros cut him off. In one smooth maneuver Andros was straddling his friend, their lips locked. Zhane broke the kiss, eying his friend in amusement.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Zhane teased.

"You know I did," Andros answered, leaning down to place a delicate kiss on his partner's lips. Satisfied with the answer, Zhane deepened the gesture. He kept his hands where they were. He didn't want this encounter to end the same way their previous one had. However, this time Andros let his hands do the walking. He was slowly trying to pull Zhane's jacket off.

"Haven't we been here before?" Zhane remarked with a smirk. Andros just laughed and sat up.

"Come on," he said, motioning for Zhane to follow him…again Zhane pulled himself up and clasped Andros' hand. As stealthily as they could, they made their way to Andros' room. They slipped inside undetected and heaved a collective sigh of relief. With a forceful shove, Zhane pinned Andros against the wall, his lips peppering kisses on the other man's neck.

"What are you doing?" Andros questioned, his breaths already coming in shallow gasps.

"Making up for lost time," Zhane answered, finally able to rid Andros of his jacket. Andros couldn't help but grin. He pushed Zhane's jacket off as well and started to work on his shirt.

Zhane's hands slid around Andros' neck and their lips met again. He let his fingers wind through his companion's hair, pulling the ponytail out. Andros could feel the longing inside of him growing. He locked eyes with Zhane. In one fluid motion he'd torn the shirt from the man before him, leaving Zhane bare-chested.

"Somebody's impatient," Zhane taunted as Andros pulled off his own shirt. He pushed Zhane down onto the bed, pinning him there. Zhane struggled half-heartedly against his partner. He knew the game. It wasn't some dominance routine. It was just their way of being together.

"You electrify me," Andros breathed against Zhane's cheek.

"Right back at you," Zhane replied, slipping one hand free to trail it down Andros' stomach. He stopped at the waistband of his lover's pants. They were consumed with limbs and flying articles of clothing. Some twenty minutes later they lay side by side, sweaty and breathless.

"I haven't felt this good in forever," Zhane sighed.

"You've been frozen for two years. I hope you didn't feel this good," Andros teased, kissing Zhane's forehead. Zhane leaned over his best friend to retrieve his pants.

"Going somewhere?" Andros asked.

"Of course not. I'm just cold," Zhane replied. Andros gave a nod of understanding and pulled his on as well.

Zhane snuggled against Andros' chest, his chin resting on Andros' shoulder. Andros wrapped arm around the other man and together they fell asleep, the sweat still shining on their chests.

On the bridge Cassie and Ashley were perusing the Angel Grove local newspaper. They'd found the movie listing page and were conversing rapidly about the latest releases. Carlos and TJ were seated a safe distance away to avoid to occasional high pitched squeal.

"Let's go see this one," Cassie exclaimed, tossing the paper at the boys. TJ and Carlos groaned. Another chick flick.

"Alright…fine…we'll go," TJ muttered.

"Has anyone seen Zhane or Andros?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"D.E.C.A., where is Andros?" Cassie asked the ship's computer.

"Andros is in his quarters wi—" the computer began to answer but Cassie cut her off. She sprinted down the corridor and stopped at Andros' door. She hit the keystrokes to open the door. The door slid open and the sight before her took all the breath from her. Andros and Zhane were lying in Andros' bed…together. Zhane had let out a sigh and had curled up closer against his friend's bare chest.

"What the…" she trailed off.

"I tried to tell you, Cassie. He wasn't in there alone," D.E.C.A. informed her. Cassie was lost for words. She slowly backed away and headed back to the bridge.

"Cassie…what's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"I just…Andros…and…Zhane…" she couldn't form the words to describe it. She was in shock. Ashley bit her lip. So that's what Zhane didn't want to tell her earlier.

"Are they ok?" TJ questioned. He rushed off down the hall without waiting for an answer, Carlos right behind him.

"Oh no," Ashley rasped and sprinted after them. By the sound of her friends' voices Ashley could tell they were reacting like Cassie had. Ashley arrived to find Andros and Zhane still cuddled together asleep. She tentatively walked into the room and cleared her throat as loudly as she could. Andros started to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ashley. At first his mind wanted to panic. But he remembered that she knew. However the panic returned when he saw Carlos and TJ standing in the doorway.

"Zhane, wake up," Andros said, shaking his friend. Zhane just groaned, not wanting to wake up.

"Zhane…come on," Andros begged, shaking him harder. Zhane finally sat up.

"What's going…oh…shit," he swore. As quickly as they could the two men separated themselves and reached for their shirts.

"I don't even want to know," TJ remarked, backing up. Carlos followed him. Ashley watched them go and turned to face Andros and Zhane.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone," Andros accused of her.

"I didn't…I swear. Cassie and I were looking at movies and she…just walked in and freaked out," Ashley answered. That answer didn't sound much better now that she'd said it.

"Well I'd say they didn't take it so well," Zhane grumbled, looking at his torn shirt.

"We should talk to them. They know now. It's one less thing you have to keep to yourselves," Ashley suggested. Zhane just pushed past her and headed for his own quarters, probably to get a new shirt. Andros pushed by Ashley and slowly made his way to the bridge. She followed at a distance. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

Andros sat down. he couldn't face the team…his friends. But were they really his friends after all? Zhane soon appeared and sat as far away from Andros as he could. He was still kind of on emotional overload and he didn't want to run the risk of doing anything he would regret later.

"We clearly have something to talk about," Ashley began. She figured she would be the best person to mediate this.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked of Andros.

"It wasn't important," he muttered.

"Not as long as I was still frozen. He didn't have to think about it," Zhane grumbled.

"This isn't your fault," Andros shot at him.

"Doesn't mean I don't blame myself," Zhane retorted.

"Ok…guys, let's focus here," Ashley called.

"I understand that you two don't like people knowing…but…we don't have a problem with it," she continued.

"We don't?" Carlos and TJ asked in unison.

"No. Ashley's right. We don't…I'm sorry…I just wasn't expecting to see you two…like that. I should have knocked...or better yet listened to D.E.C.A.," Cassie explained.

Andros ran a hand over his eyes. He felt so exposed right now. Not even his own parents knew the truth. Zhane saw the hurt on his friend's face and couldn't help but want to console him. He got up and laid a gentle hand on Andros' arm. Andros quickly pulled away from the gesture. Zhane just sighed.

"Andros…maybe they're right. Maybe it will be easier," Zhane suggested.

"How…so the Psycho Rangers can read our minds and share that little detail with Astronema?" Andros shot back.

"Why would she care?" Zhane asked.

"She's our enemy, Zhane. Anything she learns about us is used against us," his friend spat.

"Guys…relax. Astronema won't find out. We promise," Cassie interjected.

"Sure, whatever," Andros muttered and stormed off the bridge, leaving the rest of the team gaping after him.

"He'll come around…eventually," Zhane assured them.

"How do you know/" Carlos asked.

"Because…he'll miss me sooner or later," the Silver Ranger answered with a sly grin.

"Zhane," Ashley sighed, giving him a shove in the shoulder. The rest of the team just shook their heads.


End file.
